


Why...

by TreannaHatake



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Female pronouns, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreannaHatake/pseuds/TreannaHatake
Summary: (Y/n) has been missing for a week and Connor and Hank have been getting worried.  Whats going happen when they find her...Deviant!Connor x MTF!Suicidal!Reader





	Why...

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning*
> 
> Suicide attempt ahead! If uncomfortable with Suicide and implied LGBT, then don't read!

Connor POV

I have had this case with my partner, Lieutenant Anderson, for quite some time now. It was originally a cold case meaning that the case has been unsolvable for a long time. 

Luckily, we found a witness of the victims murder who has been a coma the time of the case. No on would have suspected that the little girl was killed by her best friend sending her off a cliff…

I checked in with the front desk then walked over to my terminal to see Hank look at his computer. He looked up when I seated myself in the desk across from his. 

“There you are! Where were you? You’ve never been this late before…” He wrapped his arms in front of his chest with a stern look, yet gave me concerned eyes.

I raised up a small box with a smile, “I got you a doughnut! Since you’ve gone three months being sober. Congratulations!” 

Putting the box on his desk, he scoffed, “Why would I need a gift for just going three months with no alcohol? Jesus Christ…” 

“It’s a great accomplishment Lieutenant! Many people cannot go even a week being sober on their first try!” He just waved his hand, “Yeah yeah, whatever. Thanks for the doughnut though.” 

I smiled again then signed in to my terminal. While typing up a report, I looked over to my partner to see him looking ahead of him instead of his work. 

Following his eyes, I could see he was looking at a desk on the other side of the room, the one closest to the breakroom. My eyes softened, knowing who was supposed to be sitting there… 

Detective (Y/n) (L/n), she’s been working here two years before I was created. Before I became deviant, (Y/n) and I never interacted since we were on two different cases at the time. Even when I was still a machine, I still focused on when she came in everyday with a forced smile on her face and bruises staining her skin.

After the revolution and I became deviant, I noticed how close LT. Anderson and Detective (L/n) were…

It turned out that (Y/n) trained under Hank while she was looking to be a detective. She knew about Hank’s past and was always by his side when he needed it most. I am pleased to know that she was there when I wasn’t…

There was something different about her… When I was just a machine, she always caught my eye when she walked past. Even now, when I remember her presence, it makes my ‘heart’ skip a beat… I can never think straight when she’s on my ‘mind’... 

But the bruises… The scars… I didn’t know what they meant. Everytime she came in, there was always another wound on her that she, either tried to hide it with make-up, or cover it with her clothes… But i always saw them… And I didn’t know what they meant.

Coming back to reality, I hear Hank sigh, “It’s been three days since someone last saw her… This is not like her…” 

I tightened my lips… I hope she’s okay…

*Timeskip*

One week… It’s been an entire week since (Y/n) has gone missing… 

Looking over at Hank, I could see he was drumming his fingers while looking at the clock next to his desk. It was easy to see the worry on his facial features, he really cared about her. Not that I could blame him… She was an important person to me too. 

I heard Hank growl then stood up while grabbing his coat. Standing up, I follow hank outside. “Where are we going?” I asked while getting into the passenger seat of Hanks car.

He gave me a determined look, “Where do you think!? Were going to (Y/n)’s house!” Smirking, I look straight ahead as my father figure started the car and drove to our destination.

We got to a decent looking neighborhood that showed no type of crime business. Stopping in front of a small (F/c) house, Hank and I hurry and got out of the car to knock on the door. 

When there was no response after three times of knocking (pounding) on the front door, Hank mumbled an apology then tried to open the door to find it was unlocked, strange.

Without thinking, we walked into the house to see the sad state of it. Many ramen cups and beer bottles were stacked in front of the tv as if someone didn’t want to move. 

Narrowing my eyes, I called out (Y/n)’s name only to be met with silence. Hank turned my way, “Okay, you look upstairs, I’ll look around here.” 

Nodding, I practically ran up the stairs to be met with two door, one leading to the bathroom, the other leading to her bedroom. 

I could plainly see that her bedroom door was open while her bathroom door was shut with the light on. Slowly walking towards the restroom, I knocked on the door, “(Y/n)? Are you in there?” No response…

I knocked harder on the wood, “(Y/n)!?” As I tried to open the door, I saw something below me… a small trail of red blood coming from behind the door into the carpet under my feet.

No…

“(Y/n)! I need you to respond! (Y/n)! Please open the door!” I heard Hank run up the stairs, “Connor! Why are you screaming? Did you find something?” 

I frantically looked at him and find I couldn’t find words, so I looked down at the floor, making him look down as well to see the trail of blood. 

“Shit…” I heard him mumble then he pushed me away and grabbed his pistol. Shooting the door knob, making it fall off, he hurried and opened the door… What we saw wasn’t pretty.

(Y/n)... Laying on the floor with a bloody knife next to her left hand… Both her wrists were covered in cuts going in every direction, cutting many veins, making her bleed more profusely.

No… Please…

I see Hank run up to (Y/n), grabbing towels for which he tied around her wrist to try and stop the bleeding and called out her name many times. All I could do was stand there, and watch…

I could only stand there and look at her… Her face was more pale than how her rosy cheeks used to be… Her eyelids covering the (E/c) that always shined when she passed him… Her lips bluer than the night sky… This isn’t his (Y/n)...

Please… (Y/n)... Why…

“Connor!” Coming back, he saw the crazy look in Hank’s eyes as he looked at him, “I’m going to call an ambulance! You keep pressure on her wrists while I stand outside to make sure the ambulance can find us! Okay?” 

I nodded as I hurried and grabbed her wrists from Hank’s grasp as he ran outside. 

Looking down at her wrists, I could see the towel turning from green to red in no time at all as I pressed down as hard as I could without breaking any bones. 

Looking around the bathroom, I saw a capsule on the sink next to me. Narrowing my eyes, I scanned the pill to see what they are.

\--------------------  
Bust Bunny 

Vitamin C: 475mg

Used for breast enhancement and breast firmness without surgery

Mainly used for Male Transformation to Woman  
\--------------------

Breast Enhancement? Was she born… A man? 

I looked back down at (Y/n) to see her getting paler by the minute. My ‘heart’ was pumping out of control… 

“Stay with us (Y/n)... There’s still so much I was to do with you… To tell you… Please… Stay with me!” 

I heard Hank running up the stairs and into the doorway. “The ambulance is here, but they can’t get the gurney up the narrow hallway. We need to bring (Y/n) downstairs.” 

Nodding, I put (Y/n)’s hands on her chest then put my arm under her legs and my other arm going around her shoulders, cradling her my chest. 

Hank went back downstairs for which I followed him, walking carefully, keeping my eyes on her face the whole time. 

Everything started going by in a blur. 

People in scrubs took (Y/n) from me and placed her in a gurney. I wanted to go with her, but they told me I couldn’t because there wasn’t enough space. Hank had to hold me back from going after the ambulance that held (Y/n)

Arms wrapped around me, comforting me. “Dad…” His arms tightened, “She’s going to be alright son, I promise. Everything will turn out right in the end.”

I wrapped my arms around Hank as I felt something wet roll down my left cheek. 

I haven’t even told her… 

Please be alright… 

(Y/n)...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasn't very good, I tried my best :'(
> 
> If I should do another chapter of this, please let me know!


End file.
